Pencils are typically constructed of a cylindrical wood casing surrounding a graphite core. The exterior of the wood casing may or may not be coated with a coating such as paint and/or lacquer. The wood casing is partially removed at one end to expose some of the core, such as graphite, for the purpose of writing, drawing or marking. The pencil may or may not have an eraser attachment affixed to one end of the pencil by a fastener such as a ferrule etc. Few modifications of the basic pencil to make it more interesting have been introduced over the years, and consequently there has been little to choose as between different models of pencil.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pencil having a novel feature, namely an impregnated scent, aroma or fragrance.